Come On, Let's Go Celebrate!
by LookForTheTruth
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo celebrate fourth of July together. Romance/General/Fluff/Rated T/OC/Complete!


**A/N: HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY (For any of those from America.) I decided to celebrate and make a Shizaya one-shot! I used this special occasion and theme for this one-shot(: Enjoy and please review!  
**  
**Disclaimer: *cough, cough* Me? Own Durarara? Riiiiiiight.**

* * *

"Shizu-chan!~" Izaya yelled from their bedroom as he laid down on the king sized bed. He was sprawled out on the bed, his arms opened wide as he stared up at the ceiling.

"What?" Shizuo said as he came out of the bathroom, only wearing sweatpants and a towel wrapped around his neck.

Izaya looked over and blushed but continued from before. "I want us to celebrate fourth of July together!"

Shizuo frowned and tilted his head in confusion. "You do?"

Izaya gasped and sat up completely, his red eyes huge. "Of course I do! I love seeing the fireworks! They're just so pretty and everyone goes to see them!~"

Shizuo shrugged. "I suppose we could. We have the day off so why not?"

Izaya stood on the bed and jumped up and down on the mattress. "Yay!" he screamed in joy and then fell on the bed with a big thump. He rolled over until he was on his stomach and propped his elbows on the mattress as he winked at the other and said, "Can't wait."

* * *

**July 4th**

"So what time does the fireworks start?" Shizuo asked as they walked together down the streets side by side. Shizuo was in jeans and a white shirt while Izaya was wearing his black jeans and a grey shirt. It was nighttime and the city was full of lights, couples holding hands and children running around in joy. Everyone seemed excited to see the fireworks and were ready to go see the show.

"Um at around 10. Since it'll be nice and dark, we can see the fireworks clearly."

Shizuo nodded and took a cigarette out of his pocket, ignoring the other's glare.

Izaya sighed. "Whatever."

Shizuo lit up the cigarette then put the lighter away in his jean pocket. He grabbed the informant's hand, startling him. Izaya looked at their entwined hands and blushed, looking away quickly and giving his attention to the small corner shops.

A boy seemed to not have any money to buy cotton candy and looked as if he was about to cry but the old man who ran the stand gave him a free one. The small boy jumped and smiled as he ran to his parents, who bowed to the old man, giving him their thanks.

Izaya smiled and continued walking.

They decided that seeing the fireworks on top of a hill would be the best, since they both get to sit there together in private and still got to enjoy the show. Izaya knew a special place where they could sit since he nearly walked all the time in Ikebukoru, he knew places.

"This way." Izaya said and took an abrupt turn down an alley.

"W-Woah, flea! Where are we going?"

Izaya looked back and him and smiled. "Trust me." They took another turn down the dark alley, ending up in a dead end.

"Louse, are you lost? This is a dead end."

"I know," Izaya said and went down the alley to a wooden door, that was slightly opened. He stepped in, leaving a confused Shizuo behind, and grabbed what he was looking for. He smiled as he pulled it out and walked back over to the blonde.

"We're using a ladder?" asked Shizuo, staring at the tall medal steps.

"Yep!~ We just climb over the wall with this and then we can have a clear view of the fireworks. It's perfect!"

Shizuo shook the medal ladder before he took a step and climbed up. Izaya followed right behind him, then wiped off some dust off his pants as he made it to the top.

Apparently on top of the wall was a land full of grass and next to it was a giant hill that peered over the city of Ikebukoru. You had a clear view of the buildings and people, and was perfect for this occasion.

"Wow." Shizuo said in awe as he looked up to see the stars and moon shining brightly above.

"Beautiful, right?" Izaya said as he stood next to him and peered down over the hill. "I love coming up here. It's peaceful and you can see everything over this hill. So I can see all my lovely humans and still can be able to relax in private."

"It is beautiful." agreed Shizuo before sitting down onto the grass.

Izaya sat next to him, then yelped as he was lifted then settled onto the blonde's lap. He blushed and looked down at him, only receiving an innocent look and a peck on the nose.

_Boom!_

Izaya jumped in his lap and looked up to see that the fireworks had started. The first one was red, then green, then blue. Small white ones appeared around the bigger, more colorful ones and the sound was almost deafening. The couple's faces lit up from the color, before darkening only to be lit again.

Shizuo tugged at the smaller male's shirt to get his attention then pulled him down for a kiss. Izaya's red eyes widened but he got over his shock. He kissed him right back, settling his hands on the bodyguard's cheeks. Shizuo deepened the kiss and could still hear the sound of firecrackers exploding.

Izaya pulled away with rosy cheeks. Shizuo chuckled then whispered in the other's ear, "I love you." He felt him shiver then heard a reply. "I love you too."

They smiled at each other then looked back up to see that the fireworks started to make designs. It was first a white rabbit, then a purple flower, then a big pink heart. It was finished with the all the fireworks suddenly exploding, making one's ears go deaf.

It then gave one last boom before leaving the couple in the dark. Izaya looked down at the Shizuo then smiled more brightly than the fireworks. "Best. Fourth of July. Ever."

Shizuo laughed then stood up to grab the other's hand, leading them back home to celebrate even more.

* * *

**A/N: *wink wink, nudge nudge* They had a blast, huh? **  
**Truth be told; I love fluff. It's so cute and it makes me want to pinch someone's cheeks even though I hate when someone does that to me. Happy Fourth of July and I'll be posting 2 more one-shots this Saturday (July 6th) :D**


End file.
